TRL, Total Roscoe Live!
by Mallangel
Summary: A little music, a little loudness, a lot of Roscoe! Yes, it's a parody, but it's not super funny, It's good! Please like it, or else! Rated T cause I might curse soon and I don't like to wreck young minds, just yours! : UPDATED! It's part 2 time!
1. Somewhere Only We Know

Location- Big MTV-like studio full of screaming teens. A tall, dark-skined girl with blue jeans, and a camo one-straped top is on camera.

Dana - Hey guys! Welcome back to TRL, Total Roscoe Live. We finally have the premire of the new video by Travis. Oh, I love the one-named types...not as much as Robbie, but that's another day. Anyway, he has cameos by so many people, it's crazy. Guys, here's the world premire of "Somewhere Only We Know."

(Scene 1- A stage)

Travis is playing piano, Brigite sitting on the floor, looking up at him, as he sings the first part of the first verse-

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

It zooms out to show that he has a band, which remains in the shadows, not to be seen.

As he starts singing the next part of the first verse, we see Lily, looking in the crowd, zooming into her eyes to see that she was looking at Ray...and Grace together.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Her memories shows her and Ray in much simpler times, having fun, flashing back to the time she screamed 'I love you' at him.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

A tear falls down her cheek, as she starts singing the chours, loud enough that only Ray could hear, but not know where it came from-

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Ray turns around to figure out who's singing but doesn't find her.

As Lily looks up, thetheater's roof turns into the sky, then goes down to the sidewalk.

(Scene 2- Across the street from Mickey's)

Robbie is walking down the street when he sees Kim...with River. A sour expresseion is on his face, which then turns to sadness, because he missed her. He starts singing the next part-

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Kim leaves River while he is singing and walks the same path across the street from him, both sharing memories about each other, the times they couldn't stand each other, and the times they needed each other.

Soon, we go back to Travis, still playing, but now, it flashs to each of the RFR crew, singing the chours-

_So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know_

Finally, Travis has the screen again, and looking only at Brigite, he sings

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know..._


	2. Bye, Bye, Bye

A/N: There's no way I own RFR. If I did, Robbie and I would be married, duh! Well, that's out of the way! Here's the next part of TRL- Total Roscoe Live!

Location- Studio RFR (New name for the MTV-like studio)

Dana- Well, guys, what did you think about that new Travis video? It was cool, huh?

(Crowd goes wild, making security sedate them with free candy)

Dana- Well, I'll take that as a resounding 'Awesome'! Anyway, it's time for the flashback song of the day. N' Entropy, one of our favorite boy bands came out with this during the biggest peak of their lives. Too bad they broke up after a month of that song hitting # 1 on the Billboard charts. Ed and Ted were complete drama kings anyway. Poor Robbie...Anyway, here's their rendition of N'sync's "Bye, Bye, Bye", only on TRL.

(Crowd goes crazy again...thanks to the candy.)

(Scene- A dark stage filled with smoke, fans looking on)

3 shadowy figures are standing with their backs to the audience. The music swells loudly, as the spotlights rise up into the crowd, and stop on them after Ed says the first words of the song:

Hey, hey

They pump their fists quickly, and turn around for the next part, as the lights hits them, showing them wearing matching silver shirts, black pants and white parkas:

Bye, bye (bye, bye)

Bye, bye (bye, bye)

They start doing a small dance routine then switch around so Ed was in the middle.

He sings the first verse, the camera zooming in on him as he goes up front, singing to the manic teen girls:

Girl I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on

I loved you endlessly

And you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

The others sing the next part, dancing to the front of the stage with the beat:

I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby bye, bye, bye (Bye)

The scene changes to the empty hallway of HRHS at the flash of light hitting the camera as they sing the chorus:

I don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye (Bye)

I don't really want to make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I had enough

Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye

They do the switch again, this time Robbie's in the middle as he sings the second verse, the camera quickly zooming in on him:

Oh, oh you just hit me with the truth

Oh girl you're more than welcome to

So give me one good reason baby come on

The scene changes to the stage again, this time facing the crowd, where Kim is screaming like the rest. Robbie points to her and she screams some more. He says the next line as her face changes from glee to shock:

I live for you and me

And now really come to see

That life would be much better

Once you're gone

The song pauses quickly to hear a slight chuckle for Robbie, then a huge scream from the girls as Kim faints and gets carried out by security.

They continue with the song, doing fancy dance moves:

I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby bye, bye, bye (Bye)

I don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye (Bye)

I don't really want to make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I had enough

Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye

(Scene 3- hallway)

They dance again, doing slides, claps and jumps, matching the music during the breakdown. They sing the next part, moving closer to the camera with every word:

I'm giving up I know for sure

I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more (Bye, bye)

I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off

I don't want to be the loser and I've had enough

The lights blind the camera again and takes us back to the stage as Ted finally gets to sing solo, as the camera circles the stage:

I don't wanna be your fool

In this game for two

The others join in quickly for the rest of the song, as the scene changes from the stage to the hallway often:

So I'm leaving you behind

Bye, bye, bye

I don't wanna make it tough

But I've had enough and it ain't no lie, bye-bye (Bye)

I don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye (Bye)

I don't really want to make it tough

I just wanna tell you that

I had enough

Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye (Bye)

I don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Bye, bye, bye (Bye)

I don't really want to make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I had enough

We finish on the stage, being eye level with the camera, as they say the last part of the song:

Ed- Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

N' Entropy - Bye, bye, bye (Bye, Bye!)

The lights turn off quickly, as the boys walk off into the darkness, screaming fans the only noise we hear...


	3. I'm All That

A/N- Dudes, If I owned RFR, Do you think the possibility of a Trily will exist? NO! Rily for life! Therefore, I don't own it. Also I want to give a big shout out to my The-N girls, Hannah (who's in this part of the show) Dani (My F/F role model) and Amber (I'll try to get more Travis for you, dear!) who gave me some love, so you rock! Now read it, sing it, love it….

Back in Studio RFR...

Dana (sitting between two cute guys who strangely looks like Travis and Ray, because she's cool like that)- That was the Flashback Video, N'Entropy with "Bye Bye Bye". Now today, I'm so happy to introduce a new VJ. Hannah, where you at?

Outside the studio, a crowd of teens are yelling, and in the center of it all, a girl wearing a white/multicolored polka dot skirt, a blue tee, and green hoop earrings with a pink guitar pick necklace is smiling.

Hannah- Hello Dana! I'm loving the job, man! I get to hang with the real crazy fans! ( As the crowd screams, she pulls someone to her, a dark-skinned girl that looks a lot like Kim) Hey, what's your name?

Fan #1- Kima, from Roscoe! Holla back at my crew!

Hannah- Hey, Kima, who are you feeling on the countdown?

Kima- I love that No Man's Land song. They totally rock! Plus, that new Robbie M. Song is super fly! Robbie, call a sister up, I love you, boo!

Hannah- Cool Beans. Dana, back to you!

Inside the Studio:

Dana- Thank you, Hannah. Anyway, it's time to do our weekly rejection. That's when we pick a video that is not liked...at all! Today it's "I'm Like That" By River Pierce. You requested that this song and video should go because-

Hannah- I have to be in on this! Don't mind, right?

Dana- Nope, speak your mind. That's what TRL's is all about!

Hannah (now on split screen)- Thanks. Anyway, I know I should be fair and whatever but, forget being equal! I hate River with a passion! He can't sing, a complete jerk to all his fans that isn't a model and he's not that cute! Plus, the video's pretty lame until the end. Trust me, I love the end.

Dana- Dang, you really hate River. Anyway, it's time to give it a proper sendoff! This is the LAST airing of River Pierce's video, "I'm All That."

Hannah- Good riddance! (Laughs loudly, as the crowd inside and outside scream)

(Graphic- a big boot kicking a video cassette, the bottom saying in big yellow letters- Rejected!)

(Scene 1- the middle staircase of HRHS)

Mr. Waller is standing on top with teenagers standing on the sides. The song starts up when he starts walking down, handing out pink detention slips, the kids walking down, upset as they receive them:

Dis is the point when I need everybody get to the class room  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
Da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
Like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all) RP

River walks into the hall, smiles at Waller, and starts singing the first part of the first verse, walking:

All of the hot chicks want me  
Feeling so hot tamale  
Kim, I know you watchin me  
So what's it gonna be?

He winks at Kim, who's in the booth, and she faints. He continues walking, singing:

Popularity's taking me higher  
I'm super cool and I like it  
Waller thinks I'm inspired

River gets a crown thrown at him. As he catches it and puts it on his head, he says the next part:

But really I'm here  
Until I'm crowned Prom King

The bell rings, and a bunch of pretty girls come out, lift him up and he sings:

Cuz that's my life  
No stress, no fights  
It's Cake all of the time  
No tears, no time to cry  
Because I'm just too damn fine

He walks into the lunchroom, which is turned into a big ballroom, with a DJ and people dressed up. He himself is in a suit, and his crown. He sings the next part, as the lyrics play out on screen:

Everybody is livin it up  
All the freshmen keep lookin' at us (cuz)  
Me and my crew on the floor like what  
While Waller keeps on spinnin my cut  
I'm all that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I'm all that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I 'm all that y'all (that y'all)

Lily walks by, and he smirks, saying:

Lily like this, she knows it

Robbie sees this, taps him on the shoulder and sings:

River, you're so boring

River pushes him away and sings the rest:

Don't hate me if I'm explosive  
Baby, come and get it  
Let me give you what you need  
My life's a special occasion  
Rivi's emancipation  
A cause for celebration  
I ain't gonna let nobody's jealousy bother me

Kim and Waller come out with sparkly outfits and stand behind him, singing:

Cuz that's his life  
No stress, no fights  
It's Cake all of the time  
No tears (no tears), no time to cry

River jumps in, with a close up, saying:

Because I'm just too damn fine

The scene spins around to see River dancing with Kim, as he sings, again the lyrics play out perfectly:

Everybody is livin it up  
That Robbie kid keeps lookin at us (cuz)  
Me and Kim is on the floor like what  
While Waller keeps on spinnin my cuts  
I'm all that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I'm all that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I'm all that y'all (that y'all)

The room goes dark, and a lone spotlight shines on a spinning River as confetti fly down to him, singing:

Cuz that's my life (That's, that's my life)  
No stress, no fights  
It's Cake all of the time  
No tears (no tears), no time to cry  
Because, look at me, I'm damn fine!

Soon, we see Ray, Travis, Robbie, and Lily, all looking angry and vengeful (Even Travis!)

River keeps dancing, now with more girls, everyone singing, except our RFR buddies:

Everybody is livin it up (I said everybody)  
All the weird kids keep lookin at us (lookin at us)  
Me and my crew on the floor like what  
While Waller keeps on spinning my cut  
I'm all that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
I'm like da da da da, I'm all that y'all (that y'all)  
I'm like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I'm all that y'all (that y'all)/i

Waller comes out in the middle of the floor, and starts break dancing, as Ed and Ted sing:

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)  
Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)  
Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)  
Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

We turn back to River who sees Lily and smiles, until he sees she's mad, along with her three friends. They surround him, all hitting their hands with their fists. He sings with Ed and Ted, looking scared:

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)  
Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)  
Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)  
Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

We leave with River Pierce, looking quite worried. The screen goes dark and says in nice letters "To Be Continued?"


	4. A Little Chat

A/N- If I owned RFR, Grace would've been gone a long time ago! So, I don't, or any the songs, or bands in this fic. Thank you very much! P.S.- Oh, one commercial is so dissing Degrassi, but I really like the show, so all Degrassi fans, don't hurt me. It's all jokes baby, all jokes... looks around Oh, you're all RFR fans? Oops!

(At Studio RFR)

Dana- The end of a lame video is over. River Pierce's video "I'm All That" will no longer be played on RTV (Roscoe Television). We hope for best for River, however. ..

(She points to the audience who says :)

Audience- NOT!

(Outside the studio)

Hannah- No more River! Booyah!

(She starts dancing, along with most of the crowd outside)

(Inside)

Dana- Anyway, I guess the network wants me to share this show some more. Yep, more VJ's to corrupt!

(The audience starts chanting 'Corruption, Corruption', faster until it's just yells, then stops abruptly.)

Dana- That was quick! Anyway, we should break them in...after the break!

The camera moves to the crowd, all screaming.

(Commercial)

Scene- a news studio with 2 people sitting at a blue desk, one that looks like a collage-aged Ray, but with blond hair, and another that looks like a collage-aged Parker, but with short red hair and glasses.

Rio- Tonight on Roscoe News:

Daniella- Waller involved in school scandal after learning Cougar Radio supports illegal activities!

Rio- Mickey's Disks' celebrates their 20th year in business.

Daniella- And an exclusive interview with multimillionaire Kim Carile.

Rio- Only on "Roscoe News", tonight at 10.

(Commercial)

A big crowd of kids outside a big building, holding signs saying "Save RFR", and all singing a song in the tune of the Degrassi Theme.

"The-N is a disgrace

You guys are big old fools!

You're ditching a good show...

Degrassi isn't all that cool.

We will protest

Until we get through to you

You better listen up

Or you'll lose all your fans

Make the right decision, you fools!"

The screen goes black except with small white print that the narrator repeats:

Narrator- Paid by the "Save RFR or else!" foundation.

Back to the show, with loud applause and the camera turning back to Dana.

Dana- Welcome back, zombies to the music. Today, we welcome 5 more new members to the TRL family. Everybody, put your hands up, and give a long and loud applause to Mike, Chelsea, Libby, and Jammer!

(4 teens walk out, Mike in his long white shirt with matching cap and jeans, Chelsea in destroyed jeans, a blue tunic tube top with sequins, and pink flip flops, Libby in a short-sleeved camo shirt, and a skirt, and Jammer also in a camo shirt but with cropped jeans, to the blaring of the crowds, as they come up to the stage, giving Dana hugs and standing in either side of her.)

Dana- Hi new family!

Chelsea runs to the window and waves at Hannah, who waves back, then comes back to her place.

Dana- Yep, it's all love here on TRL. Anyway, they are all here to do big things, so kiddies, let's rock and roll!

Jammer- You mean, it's go time?

Mike- Cool beans.

Dana- Yep, it's go time, all right!

(Everyone runs to their places, as the camera moves to Mike and Libby on the back stage, with a couch and a plasma TV above.)

Mike- OK, our first guests are super-hot rock queens, taking over the world with their original style and attitude.

Libby- What makes them truly cool is that they are hometown girls who never forget their Roscoe roots. They are here today to talk about their new tour with the Spiral Dolls, Hot Hot Heat and The Killers.

Together- Please welcome No Man's Land!

(Parker, Lily, and Megan walk out into the studio, high-fiving their fans, then going out to the window to wave to the people outside. They then make it to the stage hugging Mike and Libby. We see Mike having a big smile on his face once he hugs Parker. They all sit down afterward.)

Mike- Welcome to the show again, girls.

NML- Thank you.

Libby- Well, before we even go into the career stuff, I have to say you look awesome! I sense makeover.

Lily (now with shorter blond hair) - We had to change it up a little, nothing too hard. Plus, it's for our new video we're shooting.

Parker (now having red streaks in her hair) - It's going to awesome. Travis is directing it and we are going to do some cool stuff.

Mike- Cool Beans, guys. You seem to have cool videos, all of them hitting the countdown at #1. How do you get the concepts for them?

Parker- Mostly, it's an effort between us and the director, and all of them were very creative and still understood what we wanted and what we represented, so that was cool.

Libby- It also seems that you guys work with a lot of people you know. Travis is directing your video, and you were working with N'Entropy before their break up. Why are you staying in this Roscoe hub in that aspect?

Lily- I personally think that it's good to work with friends as long as they are professional and are good, period.

Parker- Plus, it's really fun.

Mike (staring at Parker, smiling goofy) - Yeah...

Libby (nudges Mike in his ribs while saying) - We have to pause on that note. When we come back, No Man's Land well talk about their new tour, plus more videos, only on TRL.

The audience yells loudly as we cut to commercial...

(Commercial)

A guy sits an a lunch table, with a big group of kids as the Fresh Prince theme goes on-

"Now this is the story all about how

Our lives got flipped and turned upside-down

And I'll like to take a minute- just sit right there-

About The-N's plans to take RFR off the air."

(People now start sitting as more people walk over, interested)

"Degrassi's on the air every day, cranking up the drama in every way!

But RFR is different, and totally cool, it was like we deal with in school.

But then a couple an execs were up to no good-"

(People start singing, standing up-)

"Started making trouble in my neighborhood.

They put on old shows and then they declared-"

(The whole lunchroom shouts, as they start to walk out the room)

"We're taking RFR off the air!"

(The massive crowd soon joins up with the protesters on front of the building all singing-)

"We are pissed to see what they are replacing them with- a prince that was fresh, a witch and the clueless fare.

We thought for a while that The-N cared

But I guess they didn't

So let's give them hell!"

(They storm the building, ending up in a boardroom filled with the people who cancelled RFR. The boy who started it stands up on the table, and sings the rest, as the rest circle the execs with signs.)

"I guess that they want to play stupid games.

So guess what we're saying to you- See you later!

Are you listening, we're on the air-"

Put RFR back on the air!"

(One protester puts up her sign to the camera so we can only see it, as she says what's on it, as the song fades out-)

Protester- Paid by the "Save RFR or Else!" foundation.


	5. Larger Than Life

A/N- Sorry, I don't own RFR. If I did, Kim wouldn't be biting on my style (Braided sisters 4ever!)

Back to the show, now showing Green Day's "Holiday" video at number 5.

The video fades out to turn back to Mike and Libby, still sitting with NML.

Libby- Welcome back, slaves of the music. That was the magnificent Green Day with "Holiday" at number 5. They will be on tour with My Chemical Romance this summer, and I know it will awesome...because I'm going.

Mike-I thought they were going on Warped Tour with Senses Fail and The All- American Rejects.

Libby- Hey, I love MCR, I'll see them anywhere!

Mike- Without me? Fine. I'll have No Man's Land's tour to go to, and speaking of which, let's talk about the tour. Ladies, who is coming with you on this exploration?

Lily- We have the Spiral Dolls, who are super awesome, plus Hot Hot Heat, and The Killers. Those guys are so cool to us, we love their music, and they are just good guys.

Parker- It's called The Alt Review Tour, if you wanted to know.

Libby- Well, I was about to ask, but that works for me! I have to ask though, why all guy bands?

Parker- We wanted to get The Donnas with us as well, but they were doing their own thing so we couldn't get them. It's all good though, the guys are complete sweethearts, and we are learning from them completely.

Mike- (looking mostly at Parker) - Speaking of sweethearts, let's get this question over with: are you gals single?

Megan (smiling) - I'm quite single, actually.

Parker- Single sister here!

(We see Mike secretly saying "Yes" in glee)

Lily- Um...actually...

Libby (looking at the nice-sized diamond ring on her...right hand!)- Lily, are you hiding something?

Lily (giggles a bit) - I'm kinda, sorta with someone. Hi Ray! Love ya!

Mike (Grinning like crazy, because now he could make a move with Parker if he wanted, and trying to move closer to her, as Libby, holds him back)- Cool Beans, guys. We'll have more with the lovely ladies of NML after this video alert.

Libby (Rolling her eyes at Mike, and holding on to his shirt before saying her line) - Chelsea, Jammer, where are you girls?

Chelsea (On the main stage) -Hey guys! We have a new entry from the boys formally known as N'Etropy. Now it's just E&T, but their old friend Robbie M. is in on the act too, as well as several other people, including the ladies of No Man's Land.

Jammer- The new duo is doing it 2000 style. At number 4, here's a personal fave by our queen VJ, Dana, their cover of BSB's "Larger than Life".

(Crowd applauds loudly...again)

Video Time!-

(Scene 1- A computer lab in HRHS, with rows of computers in the room)

Ed and Ted are sitting next to each other, facing the computers. We see only Ed's lips as he says the first word:

_Huh_

The music comes in, as we look to fingers typing along with the starting beat- and the screen showing the message they are typing "E&T Presents Larger Than Life"-as a voice chimes in this outburst-

_Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha_

The twosome walk out with several others, as Ted says-

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_

Ed stops in the hallway, wearing a suit and sunglasses, and sings his part, checking his cell phone-

_I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright_

We speed over to Ted who is also wearing a suit and shades, nodding at Ed, then checking his cell phone-

_But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright_

He walks over to Ed, and walks with him as they both sing-

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

We zoom over to Robbie, who is also in a suit, leaning on a locker, and now is singing the chorus-

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality_

We then zoom to Parker, in a black denim catsuit, who sings the rest-

_Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

Those two walk behind to Ed and Ted, moving between slow and normal motion. Ed sings the second verse, as the others look around, searching for something-

_Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon_

They move out into separate hallways, and we see Lily, in a black dress, holding a PDA, walking with Ted as he sings-

_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
_

Lily sings along with Ted the last line of the second verse, then points at the door of Waller's office-

_Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive_

Ted grabs his cell and yells into it-

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
_

Ray, Megan and Travis, in suits (Megan in a black mod-ish dress) run over along with the rest of the gang, surrounding the door as Ed and Ted sing-

_Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life (larger than life)_

Ed and Ted break down the door, to show River, Kim and Mr. Waller conspiring over a plan (To Take Over The World, if you have to ask!)

They all walk in to face them, doing a nice old face off, during the break-down. The 'baddies' bring out their own crew, filled with cheerleaders in black and silver uniforms, led by Audrey, and River's groupies. E&T sing their part, stepping in front-

_All of your time spent keeps us alive _

They nod at their team and they attack them in the music break. We see Robbie choking River, and holding back the groupies, then Kim helping him, Audrey and her cheerleaders getting beat by Lily, Parker and Megan, and Ray and Travis holding down Waller, but he breaks free, pressing a red button. A countdown starts, going faster, as Ed and Ted lunge to it, hitting each other, then pressing the button just before the timer goes to 0.

They walk out with the plans in shreds on the floor. E&T sing the chorus, the camera looking slightly up at them and their crew-

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality_

_Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

We go see separate scenes of parts of the group, all mugging-

Ed, Robbie, Travis and Ray-

_Yeah, every time we're down_

Ted, Kim, Parker, Lily, and Megan-

_Yeah, you can make it right_

Ed and Ted, standing in the hall alone, the wind rushing at them, in a nice zoom shot-

_Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life_

They walk out of the school, then start dancing, as E&T start singing, the rest joining in at the last 2 lines-

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger_

_That makes you larger _

_That makes you larger than life!_

Ed hits the last note, and then they all walk into black cars and drive away...


	6. The Hacking of TRL!

A/N- I don't own RFR? What? I'm the reason Lily and Ray are together! Fine, you can have it…for now!

Want to know what happens when TRL gets hacked? Uh-oh! (Warning- I'm random today, so forgive me.)

Back at the studio-

Chelsea- That was E&T with "Larger Than Life", number 4 on the countdown.

Jammer- Now let's go-

(The screen turns into static, and then into a smaller studio, with orange walls with brightly colored circles on them, and a darkly orange colored couches. A dark-skinned boy with jeans and a pink striped button-down shirt, and a Filipino girl wearing a pink Juicy sweat suit are standing in front of it, as the audience cheers)

Jimmy- Hey, this is 106 and Degrassi. I'm your man, Jimmy.

Manny- And your girl Manny. If we are interrupting your TRL experience, GOOD! We hacked into the system. Thanks, Kendra.

(Quick shot of Kendra in the control room, typing in a computer)

Jimmy- It's time to show you what 106's all about. Here's a hot vid by my boys, JT, Danny and Toby.

Manny- It's "Lovers and Friends"..

(The audience cheers...)

(Scene- Degrassi Community School)

(JT to Danny)

Yeah, man

Once again, it's on (It's on)

You know we had to do it again, right?

(Danny to JT)  
We had to do it again, boy  
Want you to sing to these ladies, man

(JT)

(Ohh-oh-oh-ohh)  
A'ight, so I'm up first? A'ight, lemme have it...  
(Ohh-oh-oh-ohh)  
Let's do it...

JT sees Manny standing near her locker and walks up to her, singing the first verse-

Baby, how ya doin'?  
Hope that 'cha fine, wanna know what you got in mind,  
And I'm,  
Got me fiendin' like Jodeci, girl, I can't leave you alone,  
Take a shot of this here Coke and it's gon' be on,  
V.I.P. done got way too crowded,  
I'm about to end up callin' it a night,  
You should holla at 'cha girl, tell her you shake it and seized,  
Pull off, beep-beep, shotgun in the GT with me

By this point, he grabs her hand, leading to the middle of the hall and dances with her with the beat provided by DJ Yoda and Darth Vader, singing-  
She said,

Manny- "Ohhh-ohhh, I'm ready to ride, yeah,"

JT- "'Cause once you get inside the ride, you can't change your mind,"  
"Don't mean to sound impatient, but you gotta promise, baby, ohh..."

JT and Manny-

Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, I gotta know, baby, aw yeah)  
Tell me again (Make sho' you right, ohh, before we leave),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, it's a good look, baby)...

The scene turns to outside where Toby is getting back to the scene after Kendra broke it off. He's sitting on the steps, as the girls walk in and out looking at them,

Sometime wanna be your lover,  
Sometime wanna be your friend,  
Sometime wanna hug ya,  
Hold hands, slow-dance while the record spins,  
Opened up your heart 'cause you said I made you feel so comfortable,  
Used to play back then, now you all grown-up like Rudy Huxtable,  
I could be your Bud, you could beat me up,  
Play-fight in the dark, then we fall in love,  
I'd do anything just to feel your touch

He gets up then, seeing several girls looking at him and walks over to them singing, although he is mostly ignored by them, since they are staring at River Pierce-

Why you got me so messed up?  
I don't know, but you gotta stop trippin',  
Be a good girl now, dance with me, and do our thing  
You know you like it like that,  
You don't have to fight back,  
Here's a idea, party like that

Soon, he is surrounded with the girls (because they know they can't have him…he's too Roscoe-ish) , including Darcy (the new girl), his ex, Kendra, and Liberty, as he sings, RFR fans behind him trying not to throw up-

And I'll be settin' seperate plays,  
So on all these separate days,  
Let's make sure we never go our separate...ways...

We spin back to JT, with Miss Santos on his arm as he sings the chorus, walking through the hall, where Craig is standing there, taking a double-take as well as Ed and Ted holding a big sign that says "Hi Mom!" ED AND TED? Random, yes..-

Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, it's a good look, baby)  
Tell me again (Tell me over-and-over-and-over again),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Make sho' you right, before you choose)...

We speed down the hall, as Danny, our little grade 9, walks down, singing his part, as he flirts with all the girls near their lockers, mostly getting shot down, then Ed and Ted colleting all their numbers-

I's been know you fo' a long time (shawty),  
But it never eva' crossed my mind (shawty),  
But tonight, I seen sumthin' in ya (shawty),  
That made me wanna get wit 'cha (shawty),  
But you ain't been nuttin' but a friend to me (shawty),  
And a grade 9 never ever dreamed to be (shawty),  
Up in here, kissin', huggin', squeezin', touchin' (shawty),  
Up in the club, when we're jumping-jumping(shawty),  
Are you sure you wanna go this route? (shawty),  
Let a kid know before I get out(shawty),  
I would never ever cross the line (shawty),  
Shawty, let me hear ya tell me one mo' time...one mo' time...

The threesome come together outside, on the steps, as JT sings his chorus, Ed and Ted break dancing-

Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, it's a good look, baby)  
Tell me again (Make sho' you right, ohh, before we leave),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Tell me over-and-over-and-over again)...

Oh-oh-hoo  
Oh-oh-hoo  
Oh-oh-hoo-ohhhh-yeaaah...

Danny starts singing, as the others lean back, acting real cool (JT and Toby is in semicircles), as RFR fans behind them are laughing at them….

Please tell your Lovers and Friends,  
That Jt, Dan and Toby had to do it again (Hey! (Hey!)  
Please tell your Lovers and Friends,  
That JT, Dan, and Toby had to do it again, that's right (Hey! (Hey!)  
Please tell your Lovers and Friends,  
That JT, Dan, and Toby had to do it again (Hey! (Hey!)...

(I'm crazy, haven't you heard?)


	7. Incomplete

A/N- Dud, I still don't own RFR. Do you think I would send Travis off the Hong Kong? Nope!

As we left off-

Jimmy- That was "Lovers and Friends" on 106 and Degrassi, the livest show in the country.

Manny- Jimmy, you forgot, we have the livest audience in the world!

(Audience cheers loudly)

Jimmy- OK, ya'll, today we're going to have-

(A Static filled screen comes on the screen and then flicks to a booth in a pizzeria. Sounds familiar? 2 animated teenagers, one in a pink dress, the other in an orange t-shirt come on the screen.)

Abby- Hi. I'm Abby, and this is Kevin.

Kevin- Hello, America.

Abby- I know you're wondering, where's TRL? Honestly, you can blame our town, O'Grady. It's kind of famous. It's the Weirdness.

Kevin- It's probably

**The**

**Big**

**Government**

**Experiment.**

(The camera zooms in on Kevin as he says those four words.)

Abby- I thought it was the aliens.

Kevin- Or maybe it's your singing.

Abby- What about my singing? I'm fine.

Kevin- Hilary Duff sings better than you.

Abby- What? I'm not that bad!

Kevin- You sound like Dr. Myers if he was a cat, a sick cat.

Abby- Kevin! You-

(Static hits the screen again, and this time it flicks back to TRL, where it rightfully belongs!)

Dana- We're back!

(The crowds cheers, and so do the VJ's!)

Dana- Sorry for that...weird happening. We got hacked, but we're back, and it's all good. Sadly, we have to go to break. Evil corporations! We'll be back though, guaranteed, unless the Weirdness hits again…

(The audience cheers!)

After the commercial break, we're back to the studio-

Dana- We're back, like I promised.

The audience applauses loudly.

Dana- OK, as you know, TRL is a proud sponsor of the Messed-Up foundation, a foundation for messed-up situations. My fellow VJ's and I did our part by doing a benefit song and video. Here's "Incomplete".

Let's go to the video!

(Scene- an empty, dark theater, except for the teens on stage, messing around.)

Dana- Guys, we have to practice.

Mike- OK, boss lady, we're practicing, we're practicing.

She ruffles his hair, while Jammer turns on the CD player to the song. We hear the piano play as everyone gets on their spots, and Dana starts the song-

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go_

We see Hannah looking at the empty seats, then we turn to her view, seeing Lily and Parker sitting down, playing the guitar, although we can't hear it, then she fades away slowly, and we're left looking at Hannah, slightly confused.

Dana continues-

_Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Mike and Chelsea walk on either side of her, then come together and start singing the chorus-

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is_

Mike- _Incomplete_

The beat jumps in, as Libby notices Travis and Robbie, standing on the aisles, then seeing them fade away quickly. Soon, Mike takes the second verse-

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

Jammer stops to stare at the seats, seeing Ray there, quite interested, until he too fades off. She shakes her head as Mike continues-

_Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Everyone joins in quickly for the second chorus-

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Dana takes the bridge, walking up the stage, right up to the edge to the beat-

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

The house lights open up quickly, filling the theater with the light they were deprived of, as the group sing-

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

The screen goes black, then a burst of light goes on to the line-

_I've tried..._

We see them in black formal outfits, looking glamorous (In Mike's case, handsome), all finishing the sentence to a full house-

_...to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

We zoom in to the front row to see our heroes all smiling at what they see, as they continue singing-

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is..._

The 5 teens in front start to fade away, as well as the rest of the crowd, as Libby sings the line-

_...incomplete_

Everything goes back to the way they were- dark stage, empty room, back to the old clothes, as they walk off the stage and out of the theater to the front. Everything slows down when Dana looks up outside to something, as she sings the final line-

_Incomplete_

The song fades away, with everyone leaving, as we see what she saw- a sign that says "RFR, We'll be Incomplete Without You" on the marquee.

What do you think?


	8. Goodbye

A/N- Sorry, I don't own RFR, and if I did, Kim wouldn't be back. Robbie would be mine, all mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'll stop! OH, Hi to Thea and Jamie, my other buddies!

Back to the studio-

Dana- That was "Incomplete", only on TRL. Now-

(Static again, but this time it leads us to a funky room, with two chairs, both filled by animated teenagers.)

Mallangel- This is a special report from the Avi Network. I'm Mallangel.

Rally4ever- I'm Rally4ever. This just in, 2 episodes left until the end of RFR. This is a disaster for the RFR fans.

M.A. - However, we do have our final parting song for them. It's only fair.

Rally- You wrote this, Mally?

M.A- Yeah. I'm good like that. Also, everyone please read my other fanfics, check the avi for details.

Rally- Let's go to the video. Here's "Goodbye", only on the Avi Network.

Video!

(Scene- an animated bedroom)

A teenager avi girl sits on a bed, a wide-eyed look on her face. We turn to her view to see "2 more episodes left" on the screen of her TV. She grabs a pen and pad and starts writing. She also starts singing, a small acoustic guitar coming in as the melody-

It hurts me that I have to say goodbye to you

I sadly realized that there was nothing I can do

Montages from the show come up- Lily hitting Ray, Robbie sneaking around with Kim, Travis being philosophical as she continues-

The tears in my eyes will slowly fall down

Once I know you won't be around

We go back to the avi girl, now at her computer typing out the next lines, as more montages, more memories- them in the warehouse, the Think Pink campaign, Lily hitting Ray… The avi smiles before clicking the mouse on "Post Reply." -

The memories we shared were amazing, if not more

So it'll hurt once you close my bedroom door

Saying goodbye is always such a pain

Now nothing will be the same

(Scene- an avi boy's living room)

The boy is at his computer, looking at the words and he sings-

So, goodbye to you, goodbye to you

I'll always remember your smiling face

Goodbye to you, goodbye to you

No one can ever take away your place

He starts posting it around the boards, now everyone seeing it. We see one avi girl printing it out and singing, memories flooding in- Travis nearly kissing Parker, No Man's Land's first gig, Robbie being bad, Lily hitting Ray in the arm, as drums join as the beat-

The inside jokes we had, the times you made me mad

And the day after when everything's alright

They won't be here again, nor will you, my friend

It sucks that this must end

She passes this letter around to her friends, and their friends, so on and so forth. They all sing as this is being passed-

So, goodbye to you, goodbye to you

In my heart is where you'll be now

Goodbye to you, goodbye to you

In my mind is where you'll be around

The original avi girl is now turning real, walking into the real world from her bedroom door. She sings this, recollections coming to her- Travis teaching his history class, Lily kissing Ray as a favor, Kim kissing Robbie goodbye as she leaves for Paris, Ray getting him on the arm-

The last dance is our last chance to see you with me

It hurts me, kills me that the only place I could see you now is my dreams

The avi kids all now turn real in close ups, all singing-

Goodbye, goodbye, turn around now, for me please

Goodbye, goodbye, don't turn back, I'll pled

The credits roll on the screen of the TV on the avi girl's room, and tears roll off her cheek as she sings the rest herself-

Goodbye, goodbye, you'll have me for good

Goodbye, goodbye, I knew you would.

We go back to the Avi Network-

M.A. - Wow. My song rocks!

Rally- I know. My video rocks too.

M.A. - I know! That was my original song, "Goodbye" only on the Avi Network.

Rally- Now back to TRL.

P.S.- That little song you just enjoyed...I wrote it, if you didn't pay attention during this chapter. I hoped you liked it!


	9. TheN Killed The Radio Stars

A/N- I don't own RFR. Duh! Would Ed and Ted get as much screen time then they did? NO! Oh, this song is a parody from my buddy Hannah (Banana!) who rocks.

(The static clears to see Hannah standing outside with the fans)

Hannah- OK, I'm with the crazy fans right now. What's your name?

(She turns to an Ed look–a-like)

Eli- I'm Eli, from Roscoe, baby! Go Cougars!

Hannah- OK, what do you want to see on the countdown?

Eli- Tons and Tons of E&T! They rock mega-hard!

(The static comes back and clears back to Avi Network H.Q, and the two animated females.)

Mallangel- Sorry to interrupt TRL…again, but this is an exclusive!

Rally4ever- With RFR leaving us on Friday, tons of RFR fans gave us their final cries. We picked one of the best to represent the RFR Fans' movement. Please welcome Roscoefan.

(Roscoefan walks in and sits down with the two avi girls.)

Roscoefan- Hi!

Mallangel- Welcome to the Avi Network. How does it feel to represent the RFR Fans with your song?

Roscoefan- It rocks. As Parker might say, it's cool beans.

Rally4ever- Well, with the video for it, I have to say it's not only cool beans, it's fire!

Mallangel- Yeah, it rocks.

Roscoefan- Well, I try.

Rally4ever- Want to throw to it?

Roscoefan- Would I! OK, this is my video for my song, "The-N Killed the Radio Stars", only on The Avi Network, All Avatars, All the Time! Viva RFR!

Video Time!

(Scene- a living room in any all-Canadian household ((Since Roscoefan's from Canada, duh!)))

A girl (Hannah) is sitting down on the couch, remote in hand, her eyes focused on the TV. She starts singing the first lyric, not turning away from the TV-

I saw this on the television, back in '03  
Lying awake intent at tuning in to thee  
Finally something different on TV

She turns quick to us to say-

Oh-a oh

She turns back to the TV, which now says "Last Episode", and sings-

But a certain network, cut off this masterpiece  
Overwhelmed by shows like Degrassi  
But I don't understand why it was necessary

Now three people pop up from nowhere (AKA Dana, Mike and Jamie) and they sing-

Oh-a oh

We go back to Hannah, now holding a protest sign, singing-

When we boycott you (ha, just kidding)

The three backup singers sing again, now holding up signs of their own

Oh-a oh

Hannah takes back the song, throwing away the sign and standing up on the couch, singing-

What will you do then?

Everyone jumps on the couch and starts dancing and singing-

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars

Hannah- Thanks a lot, you broke our heart.

DJM- Oh-a-a-a oh

The four teens walk outside, all with radios on, as Hannah sings-

Now when I listen to the radio  
I sit back and think of that one TV show  
Of Question Mark, Shady, Smog and Pronto

DMJ- Oh-a oh

Hannah holds a foam finger when she sings-

You may be number one

The others hold foamies as well when they sing-

Oh-a oh

Hannah throws away her finger as she sings-

But now you're no fun

The teens dump their fingers and sing along-

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars

Soon, several more teenagers walk over dancing in a big revue as Hannah sings-

Now you've gone way too far  
Canceling the show known as RFR...

The backup singers all start singing-

Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh

Soon, every teen starts singing like it was a Broadway musical-

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars

Hannah-

Maybe next time, you'll stop and think  
Before booting good shows that were on the brink  
Of fame, fans, the whole kitchen sink  
The-N, this sucks, you really stink!

The camera moves up, looking down as the large amount of teens circle Hannah, spiraling around her as she wails-

Ohhhh...RFRRRRRR...  
Ohhhh...RFRRRRRR...

Everyone grabs protest signs and starts dancing around as Hannah, Dana, Mike and Jamie sing-

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars…

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars …

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars …

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars…

Soon, DMJ leave as Hannah is the only one left, and she sings the final line, as she starts walking away-

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars (The radio stars)

The screen fades to black, as we go back to the three avi girls.

Mallangel- That rocked!

Rally4ever- Yeah, totally!

Roscoefan- Yeah, that's my baby.

Rally4ever- Now back to TRL, already in process.

The-N Killed the Radio Stars  
by Roscoefan

I saw this on the television, back in '03  
Lying awake intent at tuning in to thee  
Finally something different on TV

Oh-a oh

But a certain network, cut off this masterpiece  
Overwhelmed by shows like Degrassi  
But I don't understand why it was necessary  
Oh-a oh

When we boycott you (he he, just kidding)  
Oh-a oh

What will you do then?  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars

Thanks a lot, you broke our heart.  
Oh-a-a-a oh

Now when I listen to the radio  
I sit back and think of that one TV show  
Of Question Mark, Shady, Smog and Pronto  
Oh-a oh

You may be number one  
Oh-a oh

But now you're no fun

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Now you've gone way too far  
Canceling the show known as RFR...  
Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars  
Maybe next time, you'll stop and think  
Before booting good shows that were on the brink  
Of fame, fans, the whole kitchen sink  
The-N, this sucks, you really stink!

Ohhhh...RFRRRRRR...  
Ohhhh...RFRRRRRR...  
Oh, The-N killed the radio stars(x4)

Oh, The-N killed the radio stars (The radio stars)


	10. I'm Not Okay, Helena

Disclaimer- Uh, I don't own this RFR you speak of. Do you? If you do, can I borrow it? Please?

The screen crackles and the static clears to TRL, Mike on stage with Jammer.

Mike - Guys, it's time for the #2 video of the day! Are you ready?

(The audience screams loudly, now sedating them with 2 liter bottles of soda…which doesn't help much but still...)

Jammer- Whoa, I guess you are. Here's one of my personal faves, "I'm Not Okay, Helena", by Viva Resistance, only on TRL. Let's rock, shall we?

We fade to the video….

(Scene: A church, with a procession of teenagers, all clad in black walking inside.)

The sky is gray, signifying their moods. Several girls are holding lily and red rose bouquet and the guys are holding programs that say 'The passing of Radio Free Roscoe 2003-2005'. We then go inside, seeing people seated, waiting for someone to make the speech. The pulpit has an enlarged picture of our 4 heroes, as Hannah walks up, and gets ready to speak. As this all happens the following is heard –

_Long ago _

_Just like the hearse you died to get in again _

_We are so far from you _

The drums kick in and Hannah starts preaching, grabbing the microphone tightly like a true rocker as everyone else watches on-

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate _

_The lives of everyone you knew _

Mike gets up from his seat and walks down the aisle and sings along –

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

Hannah steals the song back and sings-

_Well I've been holding on tonight _

The seated teens get up and sing along–

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight_

Hannah sings the last part of the song, as the song swells with violins joining in-

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight…_

The first part of the song fades out, and everyone sits down. The second part starts up and Hannah makes a speech –

Does RFR want us to go out like this? NO! So we will celebrate all the good times, and scream out our pain until we're ok…you ready?

The guitars jump in as Hannah and Mike run out being followed by the crowd of teens, some taking apart the bouquets and throwing it around. Liz runs out in front and starts singing-

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

The crowd screams out with her-

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out…_

They stop at a big park, when the kids lose the black, and change into more bright clothing, as Hannah, Mike, Liz, Amber, Jamie and Dana run into their spots in the band. Hannah rocks out on guitar as she sings-

Hannah_-What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

Mike, Jamie_-(I'm not okay)_

Hannah_-I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_

Dana, Amber_-(I'm not okay)_

Hannah_- To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

The big mob of teens start moshing as the band played-

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_You wear me out._

The music break jumps in as the teens in the band start rocking, Dana on drums, Jamie on bass, Amber and Mike joining Hannah on guitar. Legolas start showing a sign that says "RFR 4ever…and Tina is my queen! Sorry Amber!" Another kid stages dives and goes crowd surfing. Hannah takes the song back and sings –

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

Mike sings the bridge, first softly so everyone was quiet, then screeches the end-

_Now I'm okay._

_I'm okay!_

Amber sings next-

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

Hannah grabs the mic, and looks intensely into the crowd saying-

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

Mike-_ (Trust Me)_

Everyone starts screaming out the rest of the song, although Hannah's voice is over theirs-

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not really okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

The video fades out…


	11. Will I?

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR...the Precioussssss...

A/N- This song is an exclusive! I wrote it, so give me my royalties (an Ompa-Lompa walks over with a royalty check)Dang, you're quick! Also, I want to give big shouts to Lily/Liz/El Coolness joining the The-N dream team. Jumping that boat's really fun!

We go back to Dana, standing on stage.

Dana- It's about time for the #1 video to come in. You wanna know what it is?

Audience- We wanna know! We wanna know!

Dana- Fine! The champ of the countdown for the 25th day in a row is "Will I", by Strayland High, only on TRL!

We fade to the video….

(Scene: The warehouse where so many memories have been made, now empty, with the exception of one girl sitting on the red couch, her knees to her chest, her face looking like she cried a while ago.)

She looks at the camera and starts singing-

What can I do now, now that you're gone?

Why didn't I fix whatever went wrong?

I wish we can go home one last time

But now we must say goodbye

She gets up, wipes her face away from the tears and walks to the table where everything went down. We see the 4 DJ's sitting down, looking faint like ghosts, as she sings-

And maybe in another life we could be

And you'll never have to leave

But now the truth's hitting me so hard

I can barely breathe

They fade away as she walks outside in the night and sings-

So where's my Question Mark, where's my Smog

When can I walk through Shady Lane Again?

Who will pull me through the fog?

Tell me, Pronto, if I'll ever see you again…

She walks to Mickey's and looks inside to the now empty shop. We look at her from inside, as she sings-

I wonder what I can do now

Can someone show me how?

How to move one from the pain

To stop me from slowly going insane

We see the gang all hanging out inside in happier times, as she stares in, looking on-

In another life we could be

And you'll never have to leave

But now I can't do a thing

I'll have to see you in my dreams

She walks away to the street and keeps singing-

So where's my Question Mark, where's my Smog

When can I walk through Shady Lane again? (Again)

Who will pull me through the fog? (Through the fog)

Tell me, Pronto will I ever see you again?

A strong music break occurs as the rain falls down. She stands there and dances a bit in the rain, then sings -

Oh, Tell me…

Where's my Question Mark, where's my Smog (Where are they?)

When can I walk through Shady Lane again? (Again)

Who will pull me through the fog? (Who will?)

Tell me, Pronto will I ever see you again? (Will I…)

The rain stops slowly, as we zoom in on her face as she sings the last part-

Will I, Will I, Will I , Will I

Will I ever see you again

Will I, Will I, Will I, Will I

Will I ever see you again?

Will I ever see you…again?

The video fades as we go back to the show, now with all the VJ's on stage.

Dana- Well, that was Strayland High with "Will I", #1 again.

Mike- We want to thank our guests, No Man's Land for joining us again.

Libby- Check them out on tour this summer, which is sure to be awesome.

Hannah- Also, we want to thank you guys for watching and hanging out with us.

The audience cheers loudly in response.

Dana- So, from all of us, to all of you-

Everyone- See you later!

The audience cheers loudly as we roll the credits…

Oh…is the show over for now? I don't know! I'll think about it. :-)


	12. Get Your Way

Disclaimer- Dudes...still don't own RFR. Sorry, loves. XD

A new day…a new studio…and a few guests!

Scene- A big MTV-ish studio, with bright colors, LCD screens showing 'TRL' on their screens and a big window to see out of. The fans are standing, screaming loudly as the instrumental for "Dance, Dance" plays. A young African-American girl with short brown hair, a black Victorian shirt and a denim skirt with boots and a Filipino girl with black middle length hair, a black blazer and a purple tank top with jeans are standing with mikes.

Dana- What's up, all? I'm Dana with my girl, Liz and this is TRL, Total Roscoe Live. Today's show is crazy packed. Three new entries, a new co-host, and The Click Five are in the building!

(The audience goes wild by the third item, the girls screaming and jumping)

Liz - I know, I know. Those guys are getting tons of buzz this year, and they're hanging with us, along with a very special guest. Anyway, I have to introduce our partners in crime, Adam and Hannah on the street. Where are you guys?

(We go straight down outside to see a black boy with a buzz cut and a black bomber jacket and a girl with brown hair in low braids and a multicolored ski vest, a green sweater underneath is hanging with the masses.)

Adam- Yo, guys. We're with the craziest fans in Roscoe, Canada!

Hannah- And I'm pretty sure they want to know if No Man's Land's new video hits number 1 on its first day. Back to you, guys.

(Back up)

Liz- Thanks guys. We'll be checking up on them all show long, but can we please play a video, Dana? Please?

Dana, smirking- Begging doesn't get you anything. Anyway, we have our first debut from solo star Robbie M. Gosh, that's a good looking black man.

Liz, grinning- I thought Usher was? And I thought you loved Nick?

Dana, dryly- Ha. Anyway, here's his new video for "Get Your Way", number ten on the countdown.

(The audience cheers as we go to video…)

(Scene- Inside Roscoe High, at the score of lockers across from the Cougar Radio studio. We see someone's foot tapping to the beat on the locker and as we span up, we see Robbie, leaning back on his locker, singing the first part of the first verse-)

_Dinner at eight, that sounds fine,  
I suppose that means we'll turn up 'round nine.  
Bought a bunch of flowers, just for her,  
She says the burden's on the receiver.  
_

(He starts walking near the studio's window, seeing Kim starting to walk out the door, on cue with the next part-)

_I opened the door and you walked in,  
(Sniff) The scent of wild jasmine.  
The room, seemed to freeze in time,  
My regular table will be just fine.  
_

(He walks with Kim to the beat of the song, grabbing her hand gently while Kim tries to shake him off with a slight smirk, continuing with the song-)

_Radiant and elegant, you might be  
But your concentration is so go-lightly  
Both of your eyes reflecting the moon,  
You really think you own the room.  
_

(She slips her hand out of his', and Robbie is not too surprised by this. He walks several steps behind her in the hallway, singing the chorus…)

_So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay.  
So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay.  
_

(The horns pick up, as we move past Robbie quickly, zooming to the lunchroom where he's sitting at the usual table with his friends, staring at Blair, the school's newspaper editor sitting far away from him, Travis and Lily rolling their eyes at that while Ray stuffs fries up his nose. Robbie sings the next part as she sees him-)

_Try to pick it up, reading the signs,  
It's turning out to be a real good time,  
And who'd have thought that entertainment,  
Lies in the winter of your discontent.  
_

(He and Blair gets up at the last line, and quickly sit at an empty table across from each other, Robbie singing half of the verse-)

_Now, sit at the table, face to face,  
Queen takes pawn, check or checkmate!  
_

(Blair does the action on the next line, before Robbie gets up with a smirk, singing the rest-)

_I feel your foot brush against my leg,  
I'm not that easily led._

(She follows him, walking side by side down the room, before stopping at the last two lines, facing her-)

_You flutter your eyes and you toss your hair,  
I have to say that it is kind of unfair,  
Let me tell you baby now what's in store,  
You win the battle, but I'll win the war!_

(She walks off to River, who's standing against a wall; Robbie's now a bit more surprised, but decides to keep going, sitting on a table, singing the chorus-)

_So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay.  
So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay.  
_

(The horns come again; blowing loudly while we whirl out the room and to Mickey's where Robbie is at a piano, playing through the instrumental break before getting up and finishing off the song-)

_  
This has been fun, I suppose,  
Although my feelings are all juxtaposed,  
But truth be told, I'm as fickle as hell,  
But gentlemen never kiss and tell!  
_

(The two ladies he's been in a mess with are sitting there, folded arms, while he gets off the stage and sings directly to them-)

_So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay.  
_

(He walks a long way to the door, singing the rest of the chorus, before smirking at the girls and walking out-)

_So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay._

(The horns pop up once again, as he leaves with a mystery lady on his arm, the girls looking out the window in shock…)

Back to the show:

Dana- Well, that was Robbie M.'s new video at number 10, "Get Your Way."

Liz- We'll be right back with the dapper gentlemen of The Click Five after we pay some bills.

Dana- And lots of them! Stay turned, baby!

(The audience screams as we go to break…)


	13. Lose It All

Disclaimer- Unitl I can marry Robbie, I'm not the owner of RFR. Sorry! XD

Back from the break, we see the girls standing in the back stage, with a red couch and a plasma screen TV over it, parts of the crowd sitting on the left and the right of the stage, the instrumental to "One Marathon Revue" plays faintly.

Dana- We're back, everybody. You so missed us, Right?

Liz- Well, anyway, let's bring out some awesome guys from Boston who totally rock. With their debut album selling quite nicely, girls screaming out their lyrics on tour and their video being a hit on the countdown, they are doing pretty awesome.

(The crowd starts chanting "TC5" in anticipation, like rowdy fans do)

Dana- And they dress so much better than us, but I like guys in suits, so it's all good.

Liz- So do the rest of the girls in this room. Please welcome…

Together- The Click Five!

(The audience screams loudly as the band walks out in their usual garb- matching suits with white shirts- giving their fans high fives and handshakes, before going to the window and waving to the fans outside, the crowd out there freaking out before they greet the girls, and sit on the couch, Liz and Dana sitting together.)

Dana- Well, welcome first off. I know this is your first time not only on TRL but in Roscoe as well. How are they treating you up here?

Eric- Well, the people here have been awesome. We definitely have fans in Roscoe.

(The audience screams loudly at this, jumping around madly, before security starts throwing candy at them)

Dana- So since you were here for an extended stay, which places did you check out? Anything over here you dig?

Ben- Mickey's was pretty cool. A very chill out space to hang out.

Eric- Best Smoothies ever.

Liz- Mickey's is awesome indeed; we can attest to that, and now Mickey is sooo going to get lots of publicity after that.

(Audience laughs and cheers at the joke. The candy did this to them.)

Liz- OK, we now know you love Roscoe, Roscoe loves you, TRL loves you to death-

(Fans start screaming loudly at that…since they are at TRL)

Dana- What Liz is trying to say is…um, when's the next video coming over to us?

Liz, giving them a big grin- We really want to see it.

Dana, smiling at Liz- Liz is right; trust me, she's your fan girl. So…

Eric, smiling- Well, since you're begging…

Ben- We're premiering an exclusive version of "Catch Your Wave" today.

(Fans freak out, jumping like they just won a new car as Dana and Liz grin at this surprise…hey, they don't tell them everything.)

Liz- Wow. This is news. Cool.

Dana- However Liz, we have to wait. We have the # 9 video on tap.

Liz- Fine by me. Here's Travis with "Lose It All" at #9…

(Dana and Liz turn to the band so they can say…)

TC5- Only on TRL!

(The crowd screams as we go to video…)

Scene- in an airplane, as a blond figure looks out the window right next to him wistfully. As the song starts, he turns around to face front, as we see it's Travis looking quite blue :)

_Oh no_

(The camera moves smoothly closer to his face as he sings the first verse-)

_Take what you need 'cause I can't hold my breath  
Say what you feel 'cause I got nothing left, oh_

(He clutches a picture of Parker in his hand and as he looks at it, he says the next lines with slight pain in his voice-)

_I made a promise to myself last night  
I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right_

(the scene fades to a room with a black background, Travis in a close up, pretty much seeing him from half his torso up as he sings the chorus, occasionally we go back to see him in the plane-)

_And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all  
Wouldn't matter anyway_

(A white flashing light leads us to the next scene, an airport, where a female is sitting down, looking at a picture of Travis, and zoom we see it's Parker. She sings the next part with longing in her voice before she stands up and goes to the window-)

_Don't change a thing, perfect as you are  
Time has a way, time is all I've got_

(We got to a room with a white background as we see her in a close up, singing the next lines, flickering sometimes to her window-)

_If my heart should shatter watching you  
That'd be one less thing I'd have to prove_

(We flash back to Travis in the black room and airplane and Parker in the white room and the window as they sing together the chorus :)

_And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all...  
_

(We see Travis looking out the window of his seat, seeing the world go by while seeing Parker look through the window in a split screen, facing each other while they sing-)

_Heaven will be waiting when I fall into your open arms_

(The split screen goes away as we see only Travis, his hand touching his window during the first part of the next line; Parker touches her window during the second line as they sing-)

_I believe you'll find me there  
You'll find me there_

(We see Travis in his black room as he looks directly at us when he sings-)

_And if I lose it all_

(We see him on the plane again as it starts to land, hearing him sing out-)

_There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
_

(We go back to them in split screen singing in the black and white rooms singing-)

_It's so wonderful; it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all_

(Parker looks up at the sky, seeing a plane land down as she sings-)

_And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall_

(We see Travis in the airport, looking around before seeing her, dropping his luggage and running to her, as Parker spots him, enclosing each other in a hug as they sing-)

_'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all_

(He pulls away and we zoom in, seeing them both very happy as he sings the last line-)

_Wouldn't matter anyway…_

(We fade to black before going back to the show, the girls still with the band on the couch.)

Liz- That was Travis' hot video, "Lose It All at number 9, and I see that not only were the girls in the audience was singing along, Danes was doing it too, along with some of our guests.

Eric- Hey, I like that song.

Dana, laughing softly- Anyway, we'll be back with these fellows, The Click Five, plus that really secret guest after this evil but needed break.

Liz- Plus, more videos and some interesting news on River Pierce.

Dana and Liz- Ick.

Dana- Stay tuned, y'all.

(The crowd goes wild, jumping around while "Nasty Girl" plays in the background as we head to break…)


	14. Some News, Some Cool Dudes

A/N- I do not own any of the followering- RFR (Duh), The Click Five (also...duh), or any song you may know (DUH.) I do own, however all characters (Based off friends, of course), and your souls. XD Enjoy and keep reading...because you guys rock.

Liz- We're back. That was "Gold Digger" at #8, Kanye getting off on the countdown rapidly. Save him, will ya? Right now, Dana is backstage with The Click Five, hopefully not flirting with them. Oh, what am I saying? She already got their digits, and she _will_ be giving them to me later.

(The audience laughs to this, since they know that would never happen…right?)

Liz- Right now, we have some news to check out, so here's our very newsworthy VJ, Mike. Oh, Mike?

(We go to the center area, where the crowd is practically everywhere around him. Behind him, to the left and the right, there are screaming kids, cheering for gossip. We see a male with a black hoodie, jeans and a pink hat, smiling pretty happily.)

Mike- From showing videos to doing news, I am a renaissance man! Anyway, thanks Liz for that intro. What's up, world? Today in big music news, Jay-Z has announced his unretirement from the rap game.

(Cheers cry out from joy of this news, lasting quite a while until he finishes.)

Mike- Thanks…yeah, I know it's awesome. OK, OK…

(The audience chills out, sitting down, like good little boys and girls.)

Mike- OK, now that you're very happy about it, let me go on. Jay said that this was the time to do it, since rappers like Garth Clims are on the scene, saying that 'Busters like him are ruining the rap game and it needs to be saved, and if it has to be by me, I'm ready." In other news, River Pierce has been rumored to be interested in going into space.

(The crowd says nothing, a bit confused at this…)

Mike- This is all for the release of his new album, "Space Cowboy", coming out later this year. He said it would be pretty nice to go up in the sky and go "rock out on the moon with the aliens." Whether or not this will work, this will bring a lot of publicity to the album, which some tracks leaked onto the internet to mixed reviews. Let's see what happens, guys. That's the news; deal with it, America. I won't; I'm Canadian. Back to you, ladies.

(The crowd cheers as he throws up the peace sign with a smile. We go back to the back stage, the ladies and the band back on the couch.)

Dana- Now that's news, dontcha think?

Liz- I agree. I knew he was a little out there, but this is just a bit off the meter.

Dana & Liz- Weird.

Liz- Anyway, we're still here with the wonderful, the handsome, the talented…

Dana- Liz, get to the point, fan girl.

Liz, smiling- I'm not ashamed of being a fan girl, especially to these guys, The Click Five.

(The other fan kids in the audience cheers loudly, several people on their feet.)

Dana- Right now, before we get this premiere of your new video, "Catch Your Wave", the kids outside has some questions for you. Let's go to Adam and Hannah on the street. Guys, it's all yours'.

(We go back outside to see Adam and Hannah with a major mass of fans cheering loudly, the hosts having some fans next to them.)

Adam- Yeah, baby! We're outside with some very interesting questions for you guys. I'm with some lovely ladies who definitely seem like TC5 fans. Ladies, what's with the get up?

(We see five girls, all dressed up in black blazers, white shirts, black ties, and black pants. Yep, they were so copying their favorite band's style.)

Girl 1- We just love them so much, and this is our tribute to them.

Adam- OK, I need names real quick, since I'm totally interested in the people who want to do this look and do it right. You are…

Girl 1- Jodie from Roscoe!

Girl 2- Josie repping' Roscoe, Canada.

Girl 3- Ella and I'm from Roscoe, too.

Girl 4- Erica from Roscoe. Hi, mom!

Girl 5- I'm Beth from Roscoe, and I wanna say hi to my boyfriend, Taylor. Hi, baby!

Adam- Wow…there are a lot of you ladies. I love my job.

Hannah, nudging him on the side- Adam, like you have a chance.

Adam, smirking- Whatever, Hannah. Anyway, a question for The Click Five, because I know you must…right?

Beth- Yeah, we do. We all just wanted to know, since you're our celebrity crush, who's yours'?

Hannah- Nice question. Boys, give us an answer.

(We go upstairs to see the group with the ladies, looking like they have an answer collectively.)

Liz- Alright, guys. You heard the fans. Who's the celebrity who makes your heart flutter?

Eric- I can speak for the whole group when I say, first up, those girls are totally awesome. You gotta bring them up. Second, I'm pretty sure all the guys can agree with me when I say…Lily from No Man's Land.

(The rest of the group nods in agreement, all with smiles on their faces.)

Joey- Don't forget about Parker. She's pretty cool, too.

Ben- And Meg…I like Meg.

Dana- Apparently, No Man's Land has a whole island of fans in this group. I really thought we would be in that sacred list, Liz. Second…let's get those girls up; they are looking right for the part.

(The girls outside freak out once hearing this, as we see this on split screen. They get escorted inside by security as we go back inside.)

Liz- Yep, I agree on the second part. Go, girls, go. The first part, though…I'm hurt.

Joey- Don't worry, we like you ladies too. No worries.

(Dana and Liz blush slightly, like the embarrassed girls they are, as the crowd goes "Ooh!" like normal people.)

Liz, smiling- OK, no more hurt.

Dana, smiling- I agree.

Liz- Anyway, before we go redder…let's talk about this video. What makes this version of "Catch Your Wave" different than the other- but still awesome- version?

Ben- Well, we had some friends over here in Roscoe to help us out on this a bit, so it's got a different feel, but it's still fun.

Dana- Do we know these friends from Roscoe?

Eric- Maybe…

Dana- OK, you're not telling. As the girls from outside come inside, we have to take a break…I know, you hate us for this, but the evil people in the control room told us to do it.  
Liz- We're worse than "American Idol". Still, we have to do it. Stay tuned, ok?  
Dana- The premiere of The Click Five's new video is so coming up after these messages!

(We leave break, the audience going crazy, as the song "Touch It" plays in the background, before going back to Dana on the main stage.)


End file.
